Tout a commencé un jeudi
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La naissance de Castiel, c'était un jeudi. Et ce jeudi là, c'était un jeudi particulier car un ange différent était né. Ses souvenirs reviennent un jeudi aussi, alors qu'il dort paisiblement dans les bras de Dean. Que s'est-il passé ce jeudi là, le jeudi de sa naissance? A qui était-il lié? (Léger Destiel)


**Bonsoir! Assez tardivement, je vous présente ce petit OS sur la naissance de Castiel et sa relation avec Balthazar. Rien d'amoureux, même s'il y a du Destiel en toute fin de cette fic!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture, et pardonnez les incohérences s'il vous plaît^^**

* * *

C'était un jeudi ce jour là, un jeudi particulier chez les anges lorsque, dans un rayon lumineux presque trop particulier pour être normal, un petit être d'à peine quelques vingt mètres atterrit dans les bras d'un ange, un archange. Michel en personne tenait le bébé dans ses bras, un bébé qui ouvrit les yeux sans plus attendre : bleus, il les avait. Bleus comme le Ciel heureux, bleus comme le Ciel en colère aussi, bleus comme l'azur. Pas bleus comme un saphir, parce que le saphir était la couleur des yeux d'un ange femelle née juste quelques secondes avant le bébé que l'Archange Suprême tenait en main.

Ce jour là, ce n'était certainement pas un jour comme les autres car, en marchant avec le bébé ange dans les bras, Michel crut sentir la force de Dieu en ce petit être. C'était rare de sentir cela, mais parfois ça arrivait à quelques élus destinés à être protégés par le Créateur en personne.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il tout de suite au bébé le regardant curieusement.

Car ce nouveau-né là, il n'était pas comme les autres, c'était déjà sûr et certain. Rien qu'à son regard curieux de la vie et de la mort, à ses lèvres qui essayaient de former un petit sourire, à son petit nez qui se retroussait, à ses minuscules ailes qui tentaient vainement de s'agiter pour voler, n'importe quel ange du Paradis aurait pu le dire : l'ange du jeudi n'était pas comme les autres.

-Puisque tu es né un jeudi, et parce que la force de Père t'accompagne, tu seras nommé...Castiel. Castiel, l'ange du jeudi, cela te va-t-il, petit être ? interrogea doucement Michel, ne sachant comment se comporter face à ce regard trop insistant à son goût.

Un petit hochement de tête et une grimace ressemblant vaguement à un sourire lui répondirent, faisant frémir ses imposantes et magnifiques ailes.

Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas à ça, bien sûr ! Castiel refusait obstinément de dormir seul. On l'avait mis dans le berceau commun, mais il ne voulait qu'une seule personne pour lui tenir compagnie. On l'avait alors mis avec Uriel, qui ne voulait pas d'un bébé plus petit que lui chez lui. Ce fut au tour du berceau de Zachariah d'être visité. Le tout nouveau-né supplia de sa Grâce qu'on l'enlève vite de cet Enfer sur les nuages. En dernier recours, Castiel fut accueilli par un autre bébé au regard malicieux.

-Balthazar, sois sage avec ton nouveau petit frère ! gronda l'un des Archanges, Raphaël à coup sûr.

Le bébé sembla bouder, mais plus tard, dans la longue nuit, quoique la définition complexe de nuit n'était pas encore connue des anges qui ne connaissaient ni nuit ni jour, Balthazar se retrouva seul avec son frère. Un dénommé Castiel. Il tendit curieusement une petite main vers le nouveau-né qui ne dormait pas. Celui-ci n'hésita même pas, attrapant doucement la main tendue vers lui. Une petite grimace ressemblant vulgairement à un sourire rayonnant défigura soudain le visage des deux jeunes anges. Ils avaient enfin quelqu'un pour eux. Balthazar se hissa vers son nouveau petit frère, ne voulant pas que la boule de plumes ne se dérange, ce n'était après tout qu'un rikiki nouveau-né.

-Baaa ? articula maladroitement Castiel.

-Caaa ? continua tout aussi bizarrement Balthazar.

Ils se comprenaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils feraient des efforts de langage plus tard ! Lorsque le 'matin' vint, Raphaël trouva les deux bébés endormis dans les bras de l'autre, leurs ailes minuscules les couvrant pour former une couverture. Castiel dormait légèrement appuyé sur l'épaule de son frère, reposé et serein.

Des milliards d'années plus tard, ce furent ces moments que regretta Castiel. Parce qu'il se souvenait de tout ça malgré qu'il soit devenu un humain, malgré qu'il ait fini par accepter ses sentiments envers un mortel chasseur. Il repensa à toutes ces années auprès de sa famille, auprès de Balthazar, l'ange qu'il avait tué. Tristement, il se rendormit auprès de Dean, car maintenant la nuit existait, mais cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de gazouillements ni de grimaces faisant l'illusion d'un sourire, ni d'ailes le protégeant du froid ou du noir.

* * *

**Des remarques, peut-être? **

**Bonne soirée (:**


End file.
